Mangle
Mangle '''(or '''Toy Foxy) is a new animatronic and antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is the redesigned version of Foxy. Appearance Unlike Foxy,Mangle's nose seems to have become wider. Foxy's eyepath and hook have also been removed. Mangle seems to have been torn apart, and has a very complex design. Wires and endoskeleton parts hang all over his head. His skin is white and he seems to have lipstick all over his muzzle. It is hard to notice in the image of Mangle we have here, but he has rosy cheeks. It is also hard to notice, but Mangle has long eyelashes. His teeth also seem to be still sharp, but smaller than Foxy's. His right eye is missing, and his jaw seems to hang open all the time. His eyes are outlined with pink, and he also wears a pink bow tie on a bent frame. With all this pinkness he seems to be a female, but he must be male because Foxy was male. Mangle also has pink nail polish on his feet and he seems to have a second head, this one entirely endoskeleton. It has Mangle's right eye. His endoskeleton teeth are visible. The reason why Mangle is like this is because those kids just couldn't keep their hands to themselves and they tore Mangle apart, as Phone Guy claims on night 3. It seems that a kid ripped Mangle's head off his endoskeleton head, which could explain why he has two heads. Behavior Mangle is a very active animatronic,and can leave kid's cove as early as 12 am, and can appear in the main hall within the hour. It is important to watch Mangle. Whenever the player is viewing a room that Mangle is in, radio static can be heard. If Mangle is spotted in the right air vent, then the player MUST put down the camera and MUST equip the Freddy Fazbear head. If the player does not do this and instead put up the monitor and lower it again Mangle will appear in the office hanging from the ceiling. Once he is in the office (unlike the other animatronics) the player cannot ward him off. At this point Mangle will attack if the monitor is pulled up and down. In his jump scare he swoops down from the ceiling and seems to bite the player's head.The only way to survive the night once Mangle gets inside is by waiting for the time to turn to 6 AM. But that would be basically impossible, because you can't put up the monitor to keep track of the animatronics and wind up the music box. However, on early nights Mangle may not attack when the monitor is raised. Locations Mangle starts in kid's cove (CAM 12) and will be seen standing in the corner as a heap of machinery and junk. He will then move to up to the ceiling in the prize corner but in some rooms can be hanging on the wall or crawling on the floor. He can go in kid's cove, prize corner, game area,main hall, the hallway outside the office, party room 1, then party room 2, then crawling in the right air vent to enter the office. Mangle does not try to enter the office from the hallway. He can appear in the same room with other animatronics, and can enter the office when another animatronic is already in there, making it so the player can ward off both of them at the same. Facts -If you look at the drawings in kid's cove and in the FNaF 2 trailer it will show the kids tearing apart Mangle and also what kid's cove used to look like before kids tore it apart. -Mangle is only one of two toy animatronics that show endoskeleton teeth, as the other being Toy Chica. -There is a theory that Mangle is tiedin with the Bite of 87' because in his jump scare when he swoops down from the ceiling and aims for the frontal lobe (In the Bite of 87' a kid lost their frontal lobe). Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Biped Category:Game monster Category:Robots